1. Field of the Invention
The present patent document relates generally to storage containers and more particularly to a collapsible container that may be collapsed when not in use and expanded when additional storage space is desired.
2. Background of the Related Art
Storage bins are useful items to collect articles in while not in use. People can rotate off-season clothing into bins to free up room in closets and dressers. Other articles can be stored safely without worry that the articles will be damaged by insects or other vermin. Furthermore, if the ultimate disposition of the articles is in questions, the articles can be kept until it is known the manner in which they will be disposed, such as given to good will, friends, or family. However, these bins take up substantial room. Therefore, there is a perceived need in the art for a storage bin that is easily stored when not in use, but has a large capacity when the need for its use arises, yet is sturdy and stackable. Furthermore, there is a perceived need for a bin that can also be compacted when not filled to capacity.